A kiss under the Mistletoe!
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: This is my version of the rumored episode "A Kiss Under The Mistletoe"! New Summary coming soon! Advance shipping! :)


**Chapter: **A kiss under the mistletoe!

**Authors note: **I was inspired by the 'rumored' episode of Ash and May kissing under the mistletoe, so I decided to make this as a Christmas one shot! :) I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was the week before Christmas. Ash had finished the Kalos League a while ago. He was now back in Pallet Town with his friends May, Max and Brock, spending time with them.  
May and Max were due to head back to the Hoenn Region on Christmas Eve, much to Ash's dismay, while Brock was due to go to Pewter City at the same time.

'_I've got Max, Brock, Mum and Professor Oak presents, same with Caroline and Norman, but I just don't know what to get May! What type of friend would I be if I don't get her a present? GNH! What can I get her. Maybe I should tell her that I love her, which is true. I can't stop thinking about May. She's beautiful, smart, caring and has a lot in common with me. We get along so well. We'd be perfect for each other, even Mum agrees.' _Ash thought, as he helped May put up the Christmas Tree.

Little did Ash know, May was struggling to think of what to get Ash. '_What could I possibly give Ash for Christmas? It's so hard to think of what to get him. I've got presents for my Mum, Dad, Max, Brock, Professor Oak and Delia, but nothing for Ash. I feel so guilty for not getting him anything. I have to think of something before I leave on Christmas Eve. Truth is, I don't really want to leave Ash, I- I love him. He is everything I could possibly ask for Christmas, I wonder if I should tell him my feelings. But what if he has feelings for another girl?'_ May thought, as she got the box of Christmas Decorations ready.

Ash and May were home alone, at Ash's house. Brock, Max, Delia, Professor Oak, Pikachu and Mimey had all gone out Christmas Shopping. They purposely left Ash and May home alone.

"Why don't we listen to some Christmas Music?" May suggested, as she got some tinsel out of the box. "It's too quiet without the others being here, Ash!" She added.

"Your right, May. Why don't we listen to Here comes Santa Claus, by Gene Autry?, it's one of my favourite Christmas songs." Ash suggested, getting ready to put the music on.

"Mhm! I love that song! Max and I always sing along with it during Christmas time!" May smiled in reply. "We always have it on repeat mode!"

Ash grinned and put the music on, then started to help May with the Christmas Decorations. May and Ash both reached for the same tinsel, which was sparkly green one one, when Ash went to put his hand on the tinsel, May did the same, May's hand held Ash's for a moment by mistake, as she went to get the tinsel from the box. Ash and May both blushed and looked at each other awkwardly. May quickly removed her hand and grabbed the tinsel, her face was red from blushing.

Ash smiled to May then got the tinsel he wanted. The two silently finished decorating the tree. The Christmas Decoration Box was almost empty, except for a Mistletoe being under it. The two friends had almost finished emptying the box and came across the Mistletoe.

"Maybe we should leave it for Mum to hang up, there's another box here of decorations for us to hang up." Ash quickly said, blushing bright red at the idea of him and May kissing under the mistletoe. He knew the mistletoe had that purpose after all. He had seen his mother and a certain Professor kiss under one last Christmas.

"If the others aren't back by the time we've finished hanging the rest of the decorations up, we have to hang the mistletoe up somewhere. But where? Where does Delia normally hang it?" May blushed as she said that.

"I'll show you after we've finished putting the Christmas Lights on, since that's what's in this box. We'll get our Pokemon to help us with that." Ash smiled.

May nodded. "That's a great idea! I'll get Blaziken to help, he will be perfect with this job."

It took them an hour to hang up all the Christmas Lights around the house, but by the time it was finished, it looked gorgeous. Ash had flown on his Swellow's back to get onto the roof and put a Santa Claus figure on the roof. He flew back down on Swellow's back to join May's side. Swellow was recalled back into it's Pokeball afterwards.

"The house is perfect. Mum and the others aren't here yet, maybe we should hang up the Mistletoe, I don't see any sign of them coming either." Ash said, looking around to see if Delia and the others were back.

May blushed and nodded. '_Maybe then will be my chance to tell Ash, how I feel about him!'_ She thought. "Hey Ash, why don't we change the music too, I love this song but maybe we should change the song just for a moment?"

"That's a good idea! Alright let's go and do this. I'll race you inside!" Ash winked to May then ran off. '_This might be my chance to tell May how I feel about her. I can't work out what to give her for Christmas..._'

May ran after him, with a smile on her face.

Ash went to look for a new song to put on the radio, he found one which his mother often listened to_. _He put it on and went to grab the Mistletoe. May had just walked inside the house and shut the door behind her, smiling to see Ash picking the Mistletoe out of the box.

"I just put a new song on, so we could listen to it while we find a place to hang the Mistletoe." Ash told May with a grin on his face.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,_  
_ She's going off about something that you said_  
_ 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

May heard the song begin and gave an excited squeal. "I love this song! My Mum listens to it on the radio!" She smiled, watching Ash as looked around to find a place to hang the Mistletoe. May followed him.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night._  
_ I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._  
_ And she'll never know your story like I do._

"Hm. Where did Mum hang it last year? I can't remember." Ash frowned, as he looked around to find the right place to hang a mistletoe.

May looked around to find a good place to hang the mistletoe. "Hm, I'm not sure, the only decent place I can think of is at the doorway but that would be weird. Maybe near the hallway or up at the staircase?" She suggested.

_If you could see_  
_ That I'm the one_  
_ Who understands you._  
_ Been here all along._  
_ So, why can't you see—_  
_ You belong with me,_  
_ You belong with me?_

Ash blushed as he listened to the song. "May, there's something I want to tell you." He began, as he found the perfect place to hang the Mistletoe. He got a chair from the kitchen and stood on it, with the Mistletoe in his hands.

_ Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_ All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_ You belong with me,_  
_ You belong with me._

May looked at Ash, blushing bright red. "Ash, I want to tell you something too, I'll let you say it first though." She rubbed her arm, shyly, watching as Ash hang up the mistletoe.

_ Oh, I remember you driving to my house_  
_ In the middle of the night._  
_ I'm the one who makes you laugh_  
_ When you know you're 'bout to cry._  
_ I know your favorite songs,_  
_ And you tell me about your dreams._  
_ Think I know where you belong,_  
_ Think I know it's with me._

Ash got off the chair after hanging up the Mistletoe, he put the chair back, with May following him, blushing as she did.

_Can't you see_  
_ That I'm the one_  
_ Who understands you?_  
_ Been here all along._  
_ So, why can't you see—_  
_ You belong with me?_

"May...I-I love you, May! I always have and always will love you...You mean the world to me and I cannot imagine my life without you. You are the one I want to be with. Your beautiful, caring, smart and everything I could possibly ever ask for. I've had feelings for you ever since I had met you. I can understand if you don't feel the same way as me though." Ash blurted out, as they walked back to the Mistletoe, while listening to Taylor Swift's song. "I feel like I've known you for all of my life. And I don't want us to ever be apart."

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._  
_ All this time how could you not know, baby?_  
_ You belong with me,_  
_ You belong with me._

May blushed bright red as soon as they walked under the Mistletoe. May looked at Ash, blushing as he told her his feelings.

_You belong with me._

_ Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_ You belong with me?_

_ You belong with me._

"A-Ash! You have absolutely no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that to me, I really love you to, more then anyone and anything in the world! I can't imagine my life without you. You taught me so much, and I don't want us to be apart either. I feel like I've known you for all of my life. Ash, I'll never part from you, I love you so much!" May blurted out, as they stood under the Mistletoe.

The song repeated itself.

Ash put his arms around May's waist and pulling her into a hug, he looked at her and blushed. "Your so beautiful...May, I love you so much." He whispered softly, before pressing his lips against hers.

May blushed and returned his hug, and deepened the kiss._'YES! YES! YES! YES! This is the best present ever! I can't believe I'm kissing Ash! It feels so amazing too!'_ May blushed even more.

The kiss lasted for quiet a while. Ash and May didn't notice that Brock, Max, Professor Oak, Delia, Mimey and Pikachu had just walked in and saw them kissing. The group of friends smiled and looked at the new couple. They decided to stay quiet and watch them kiss.

Ash and May broke their kiss for a moment. "Merry Christmas, May!" Ash whispered softly to her, before pressing his lips against hers once more, before she could even reply.

'_Ooh! This is just so cute! My baby has finally got a girlfriend! I'm so happy!'_ Delia thought, as she stood with Professor Oak. "Don't they make the sweetest couple?"She smiled to him. Professor Oak nodded, while watching the new couple kissing under the mistletoe.

"Ash and May make the perfect couple, and they belong together. I hope they stay together forever." Max smiled.

"I'm sure they will, Max!" Brock agreed with him.

Pikachu sat on Max's shoulder, watching the scene, with his eyes shining.

Ash broke the kiss for a moment.

"You really are a good kisser, Ash! And Merry Christmas too!" May smiled to her new boyfriend as she blushed. The two still didn't notice that they had company.

"Only because I have a good teacher!" Ash added. May giggled then pressed her lips against his lips once more. The couple shared their third kiss, while standing under the Mistletoe.

* * *

**The End!  
Read and Review! Tell me what you think ^_^**

**And Merry Christmas to everyone!**


End file.
